onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Caesar Clown
| doppor = | doppita = | prima = Capitolo 658 | razza = | affi = Marina (ex) | ruolo = Scienziato | data = | età = | altezza = | taglia = 300.000.000 | frutto = Gas Gas | altro = }} Caesar Clown, chiamato anche "Maestro" dai sui sottoposti, è un ex-collega di Vegapunk ed il principale antagonista della Saga di Punk Hazard. Caesar è uno scienziato pazzo ed il massimo esperto di armi di distruzione di massa. Su di lui pende una taglia di 300.000.000 . Aspetto Ha un aspetto gassoso, probabilmente dovuto al potere del suo frutto del diavolo. Ha dei capelli scuri, molto lunghi e irti e due corna che spuntano fuori da dietro la nuca. Sembra essere abbastanza alto, e apparentemente porta del trucco nero su occhi e labbra. Indossa anche dei guanti con le iniziali "CC" sopra. Indossa un lungo cappotto con stampato "GAS" su entrambi i lati ed una salopette a strisce diagonali. Carattere Ha una personalità alquanto razionale, come mostrato quando si nasconde dai Marine invece che tentare lo scontro immediato, oppure quando fidandosi della deduzione di Monet, secondo la quale i pirati di Cappello di paglia siano più forti di quanto le loro taglie dimostrino, attende l'autorizzazione di Joker per far passare le sue azioni contro la ciurma per un incidente, prima di far partire la sua offensiva. Caesar è anche una persona abbastanza risparmiosa, infatti non vuole sprecare il veleno tirandolo fuori, ma piuttosto salvarlo e comprimerlo nello Slime. È stato definito da Smoker un "pazzo bastardo". È una persona orgogliosa, arrivando a sostenere che il suo lavoro sulle armi di distruzione di massa di quattro anni prima che causò l'incidente di Punk Hazard non fu un fallimento, ma bensì un grande successo, suggerendo un complesso di superiorità. Al contrario della maggior parte degli utilizzatori di frutti Rogia, Caesar preferisce tenere il potere del frutto Gas Gas sempre attivato restando completamente, o in parte, nella sua forma gassosa. È veramente spietato, tanto da sfruttare la fiducia cieca dei suoi subordinati feriti per testare un nuovo tipo di gas e dicendo ai fratelli Yeti di uccidere Barbabruna in quanto non era più di sua utilità. Ha inoltre usato il farmaco NHC10 per tenere sotto controllo i bambini che ha rapito, sapendo che non saranno in grado di scappare delle dolorose crisi di astinenza che quest'ultimo medicinale comporta; Law trova questo suo aspetto disgustoso. Caesar sembra anche gradire particolarmente i cocktail, in quanto spesso appare con un bicchiere in mano. Ha una risata particolare, dal suono "Shurororororo". Relazioni Subordinati Barbabruna e gli altri centauri lo vedono come un salvatore dall'animo buono e si fidano ciecamente di lui. Barbabruna è estremamente grato verso Caesar per averlo accolto dopo aver perso l'uso delle gambe. Paragona Vegapunk al diavolo e Caesar a un dio ed è convinto che Caesar continui la propria ricerca per il bene dell'umanità. D'altro canto, Caesar non sembra curarsi troppo dei propri tirapiedi, sfruttando la loro fiducia nei suoi confronti per testare un nuovo gas sui suoi subordinati. Scotch ascolta una registrazione di Caesar in cui definisce Barbabruna un inutile idiota e dà ordine di ucciderlo. Barbabruna rimane sconvolto dal fatto che l'uomo in cui credeva così fermamente lo abbia tradito. Il suo ultimo ricordo infatti è di quando Caesar, in un'occasione, lo definì un buon leader. Scotch a quel punto gli spara e Barbabruna va in fiamme. Monet sembra essere volto vicina a Caesar e, a differenza dei centauri, è conscia della sua vera natura. Anche i fratelli Yeti sono leali a Caesar ed eseguono i suoi ordini senza discutere. Reciprocamente Caesar sembra anch'egli riconoscere la forza dei due, chiedendogli di occuparsi dei pirati di Cappello di paglia. Alleati Trafalgar Law Sebbene siano partner, i due non sembrano essere molto aperti l'un l'altro. Lo scopo della loro alleanza è ancora sconosciuto. Caesar non sembra fidarsi di Law, infatti appena scopre la connessione con Rufy, pensa subito che Law lo abbia tradito chiamando i pirati di Cappello di paglia. In un primo momento aveva intenzione di sparare a Law, ma cambia idea sostenendo che probabilmente non l'avesse veramente tradito. Law, d'altro canto, trova alcuni dei metodi di Caesar disgustosi, soprattutto tutta la faccenda riguardante i bambini rapiti. Joker Joker sembra essere un socio di Caesar e aiuta lo scienziato a mantenere segrete le sue attività su Punk Hazard. Caesar necessita dell'approvazione di Joker prima di poter agire per non attirare attenzioni sull'isola. Nemici Vegapunk Secondo quanto detto da Smoker, Caesar era collega di Vegapunk. Fra i due c'era rivalità, ma Caesar, come scienziato è sempre venuto al secondo posto, il che potrebbe essere la ragione che ha portato all'astio nutrito nei confronti di Vegapunk. Nonostante ciò, mostra un certo interesse nella possibilità di poter acquisire il sistema laser di Vegapunk, ragione per cui tenta di catturare Franky. Marina Caesar serba un profondo rancore nei confronti della Marina. Nonostante sia stato arrestato ed imprigionato, è riuscito a fuggire, altra ragione per cui ha una taglia sulla sua testa. Quando Caesar viene informato dell'arrivo della divisione G-5 della Marina, appare leggermente arrabbiato e sorride nel momento in cui Law gli consegna il cuore di Smoker. Più avanti, sostiene di avere un piano che coinvolge Smoker e il suo equipaggio. Abilities and Powers Caesar has authority over all the former test subjects on the island as he saved them from the gas. He also has considerable scientific and chemical expertise, as he was Vegapunk's second-in-command and caused a chemical weapon explosion that rendered Punk Hazard a barren wasteland. He also uses the highly restricted drug NHC10, though his authorization on its usage is unknown. Derived from his scientific expertise, he holds mass murder weapons, as well as having a pet named Slime, a mountain-sized lump monster that constantly emits some kind of smoke or vapor, which Caesar would unleash when opponents get too much out of hand. Frutto del diavolo Caesar ha mangiato il Gas Gas, un frutto del diavolo di tipo Rogia che dona l'abilità di trasformarsi in gas. Grazie ai suoi poteri è in grado di levitare e andare in posti impossibili da raggiungere da un normale essere umano, ad esempio è in grado di nascondersi dentro semplici fiaschi. Apparentemente grazie a questa abilità è stato in grado di purificare Punk Hazard dai gas velenosi. Sembra che preferisca mantenere la sua abilità sempre attivata, dal momento che finora lo si è visto sempre o in forma gassosa completa o con almeno qualche parte trasformata. Armi Caesar Clown ha utilizzato un acciarino a doppia canna per minacciare Law dopo aver scoperto il suo legame passato con Monkey D. Rufy. History Past Chemical Weapon Incident on Punk Hazard Punk Hazard was once full of lush green vegetation, teeming with life, when it still remained Vegapunk's experiment facility where he tested weapons and drugs along with Caesar Clown. Some convicts were brought to the island instead of prison, to be used as guinea pigs for their human experiments. Then, four years ago, one of the chemical weapons experiments failed and demolished two of the three laboratories. The explosion brought about extreme heat and sent poisonous particles into the air, killing everything. The government workers abandoned the prisoners and sealed off the island before making their escape, while, left with no other choice, the prisoners flocked to the only research building still standing. If they didn't die, their lower bodies became useless due to the effects of a powerful nerve agent. All seemed lost. But then Caesar Clown appeared before them to 'help', appearing to be a benevolent benefactor, as they were unaware he was the one truly responsible for the incident on the island, which he deemed a resounding success. The truth was Caesar had made the weapon and was responsible for letting it go off 'accidentally'. He and Vegapunk were always bitter rivals, and though he saw it as a successful experiment to put him ahead, developing a weapon for mass murder that spreads poison gas is illegal and Caesar had been caught and arrested. However, he escaped the prison ship to return to Punk Hazard and was never seen or heard from again. Caesar's Return to Punk Hazard A year later, Caesar Clown returned to the island and used his ability to purify the gas. He also made artificial legs for those who couldn't walk and took them in as his subordinates. Brownbeard arrived on the island a year after Caesar did. There was still poisonous gas, which made him incredibly sick. Just before giving up on life, Caesar and his subordinates appeared and saved him. When Trafalgar Law came to the island, Caesar formed an alliance with him. When Law first arrived on the island, he and Caesar had a talk indoors with Law saying that he wanted to stay on the island. All he asked for was free roam of the island, and that neither of them ask the other too personal questions. Law also made clear that no one was to know that he is on the island. Caesar said that he saw no harm in trusting Law, and asked Monet if she agreed. She asked him if he could heal the prisoners on the island who were paralyzed by the poisonous gas. Punk Hazard Arc Caesar was first seen after Franky and his group broke out of their cell. As he examined the hole that Franky made, he commented that only Vegapunk's laser was capable of such a feat. When he heard Trafalgar Law was fighting the Marines from G-5, Caesar was displeased since the plan was to chase them away. He was then shocked to be informed that the Marines saw the kidnapped children and feared that his secret activities would be exposed. Monet then arrives and informs him that Vegapunk's dragon and Brownbeard's centaur patrol unit were defeated. He then learns of the Straw Hat Pirates' presence on the island. After Law deals with the G-5 Marines and returns to the facility, Caesar berates the Shichibukai and demands an explanation for his actions. Law replies that he is the one who should be complaining. He soon contacts a person named Joker who gives him permission to kill the Straw Hats, the G-5 Marines, and Kinemon while Joker will make it look like an accident at sea. One of the centaurs defeated by Luffy's group then come to Caesar, telling him that Brownbeard has been captured and begs him to help. Caesar tells him that he has a medicine ready and that he will heal him and the other centaurs. However, instead, he locks the centaur in a chamber and exposes him to a seemingly new gas he developed. Caesar asks him for certain symptoms, like nausea and hallucination, and the centaur appears to have them. Caesar is next seen pressing on a button, and a explosion-like sound is heard as he purged the chamber along with the loyal centaur inside, and in the next panel, smoke coming out from a shaking exhaust pipe is seen. When Monet asks whether his experiment failed, he claims none of his experiments ever fail, even during the "failed" experiment four years ago where his weapon of mass destruction killed a massive amount of people. He adds that he had even followed up and did surveillance on all the victims of that experiment, documenting the effects as proof of his scientific mastery. He euphorically asks the World Government (though not directly) where the failure is and tells them that he will show them who the number one scientist is. Law later gives Smoker's heart to Caesar. Caesar holds Smoker's heart in his hand, while Law looks on silently with a displeased look in his eyes and a frown. Caesar is in good spirits thanks to the capture of Smoker's heart (likely planning experiments with it) and says that he already sent soldiers to deal with the Marines and that he knows what the outcome will be. Law asks what happened to Straw Hat, and Caesar reveals that having taken Monet's warning about the Straw Hats' possible increase in strength seriously, he sent two powerful people after them: the Hitmen of the Snowy Mountain, the Yeti Cool Brothers. It was later revealed that he also told them to kill Brownbeard and capture Franky because he possessed the technology of Vegapunk's laser. When Monet informs Caesar about Law's association with Luffy at Sabaody Archipelago and Marineford, Caesar pulls a pistol on Law and questions him about his relationship to the notable pirate. Law denies having anything to do with the Straw Hats' presence on the island. Caesar then realizes that Law wouldn't betray him, as he wouldn't make things more complicated for them, after becoming a Shichibukai and coming to Punk Hazard. As Caesar is about to leave, Law asks him why the kids would come back, even when left alone. Caesar then proudly presents him a NHC10-pill and tells Law that he gave them to the kids, much to Law's disgust. As Law is leaving, Caesar points out that people who think too much are hard to handle. He then picks up Franky's wanted poster, desiring to capture him in order to acquire Vegapunk's laser system, to which Franky has installed into his own body. Caesar then responded to his subordinates when they asked about the G-5 Marines, allowing his subordinates to take refuge for now while Caesar himself makes preparations, and threatening his subordinates with death if they fail to leave Smoker's brigade alone. During the fight between his men and the G-5 marines, his men tried to contact him. Caesar predicted that it was just a report that they opened the doors on the Fire Lands and that something came out, as well as plees for help since the marines defeat them, so he chose to ignore the call. Since so many people appeared on Punk Hazard, Caesar decided to stop gathering their bodies for his experiments and instead wanted to release his pet, while declaring that he won't let them leave this island. He is later seen telling Monet about the accident four years ago, and how the slime is the accident itself. He explains that he simply compressed the expelled gas into the creature known as Slime. Trivia * "Caesar" deriva da ''Cesare'', titolo assegnato agli imperatori romani, derivante dal cognome di Giulio Cesare. * Like Magellan, Caesar's sinister face, wild hair and horns make him resemble a stereotypical image of a demon; particularly Baphomet, a pagan deity-turned-devil most commonly depicted as a humanoid goat. * In his first appearances his coat didn't show "GAS" written twice on the front as it does in chapter 666. Navigazione de:Caesar Clown en:Caesar Clown es:Caesar Clown Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Rogia Categoria:Scienziati Categoria:Organizzazione di Caesar Clown Categoria:Ex membri della Marina Categoria:Traduzione incompleta